IBC-13 Hits 26% Audience Share in June
July 3, 2015 Almost half of the Philippine TV households tuned in to the number 3 network IBC-13 for the month of June after it hit an average national audience share of 26% vs. ABS-CBN’s 47% vs. GMA’s 32%, widening its lead by 15 percentage points, based on data from Kantar Media. IBC-13’s audience share increased by four percentage points to 26% in June, while ABS-CBN’s audience share got with 47% and GMA’s audience share dropped four percentage points to 32% in June. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13, the country's feel-good habit network, continued its lead in key territories such as Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it got an average total day audience share of 29% vs. ABS-CBN’s 48% vs. GMA’s 33%, in the Visayas with 13% vs. 57% vs. 24%, and Mindanao with 12% vs. 58% vs. 25%. The Kapinoy network’s primetime block (6PM-12MN) also became stronger as its average audience share increased to 21% in June. ABS-CBN’s primetime block, meanwhile, got with 52% and GMA’s primetime block dropped four points to 28% in June. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s ratings supremacy was bolstered by the strong TV viewership for its weekday and weekend primetime offerings. IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime remained undisputed with its line-up of top caliber fantasy series such as the newly launched Kung Fu Fighting (39.1%) and Janella: A Teen Princess (36.8%). Who Wants to be a Millionaire? topped the list of the second most watched TV programs in the country with an average rating of 38.4% and Born to be a Superstar scored a third spot with 38.2%. The much-awaited fantasy-action adventure series Ninja Kids was off to a good start with a national TV rating of 22.0%. The programs of the Kapinoy network also captured all the slots on the list of the 20 most watched shows in the country in June. Also included in the top 20 programs for June: Maya Loves Sir Chief (35.0%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (34.9%), Express Balita (33.9%), 2015 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots (34.7%), T.O.D.A.S. (29.7%), 2015 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (25.6%) and Dingdong n' Lani (21.5%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 10 PROGRAMS IN JUNE 2015 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.5% #''Kung Fu Fighting'' (IBC) - 39.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 38.2% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.8% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.2% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 35.0% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (IBC) - 34.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.9% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup Quarterfinals: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Purefoods Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% #''TV Patrol'' / Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''2015 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.1% #''Bridges of Love'' (ABS-CBN) / Ninja Kids (IBC) - 22.0% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.5% #''Pasion de Amor'' (ABS-CBN) / Fall In Love With Me (IBC) - 21.2%